


Joy Ride

by Woon



Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [10]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 'stolen car', F/M, Reckless Driving, Speeding, running traffic lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Selina convinces Bruce to break a few traffic laws
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750843
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Joy Ride

**Author's Note:**

> letter 'J' for my 1k thingy. it was also the one request I let my Hubbs make when I do these sorts of things if it were up to him I would only write things for Cat... nevermind that I am never quite sure I get her in character enough...

* * *

****

Cans on wheels, at least that was Selina’s general opinion of cars. She didn’t see the appeal of them. Yet here she was stuck in one with Bruce. If it had been anyone else she would have bailed at the first stoplight. She gave a bored sigh, “I thought you said we were going for a joy ride.”

“You aren’t having fun?” Bruce was a bit miffed by her lack of enthusiasm, “You had me steal my own car, Selina.”

“Yeah, that made you cool for like twenty minutes until you started stopping at all the lights and stop signs.” He wouldn’t even go a mile above the limit.

“I just got my license, I don’t want to get a violation on my record.” 

“Pfft. You’re Bruce Wayne, they’ll just pat you on the head and tell you not to do it again.” Selina rolled her eyes at him, “I’ll get out at that light up there.”

Bruce went quiet as they got closer to the traffic light, “Tighten your seatbelt.” He let out a breath before he pressed his foot down on the accelerator all the way, they flew through the light as it turned red.

“Alfred’s right, I am a bad influence on you.” She cackled gleefully as they hit a turn real hard. A siren sounded behind them followed by flashing lights, “Don’t you dare pull-over rich boy.”

“I won’t.” He shifted into a higher gear and prayed he didn’t smash into anyone...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Love it? Hate it? Perhaps leave a comment to give me your thoughts on it and since you made it this far a kudos could encourage me to write more things like this in the future.


End file.
